Thundercats: Hall of Omens - Episode 4 - Badlands of The Jackalmen
by HallofOmens
Summary: On a shortcut to the Hall of Omens, Buddha and Bengali travel through the Badlands of the Jackalmen and come across the Psychotic Kaynar! And he is not alone!


Thundercats: Hall of Omens

Episode 4 - "Badlands of the Jackalmen" featuring the psychotic, Kaynar

****PARENTAL WARNING**-this episode contains **graphic violence** and **gore** and may not be suitable for all ages**

**Scene 1**

This quest for the Star of Thundera has left Buddha with more questions then answers. What started off as a search for an ancient Thunderian treasure/artifact, has lead to much, much more. Buddha has had a run-in with who he believes can only the legendary Baron Karnor. He has found the last of the Thunderian Masons- the Blacksmith, Bengali. He has learned that the fabled Hammer of Thundera, one of the most powerful items in all Thunderian history, did indeed exist and he has even been witness to it's power. He has even fought an army of Stingers, as well as come face to face with their leader "The Stinger" and almost had a run in with the Mercenary mechanoid-The Driller.

This run in with the two "Rampagers" left more questions to be answered such as "what and where is the hive", the Driller had ordered the Stinger to return to. If Mumm-Ra plans on building an army of Stingers lead by The Driller and Stinger, how would he stop them?

Buddha now is no longer alone on his journey. Buddha knows this. He know is accompanied by Bengali, the Blacksmith. Bengali showed to be a mighty warrior in the battle between the two and the Stinger scouts. Bengali, wielding the Hammer of Thundera, was an incredible power to be reckoned with. The two fought well together, like they had known each other for years.

As Buddha drove the Jungle Cat, he found comfort that he no longer had to face immeasurable odds, alone. The odds may not have changed but he knew he know had someone watching his back. Someone he actually got alone with. It had been awhile since he had someone he would call a "friend". Panthro was the last cat that Buddha had called a friend. He had done well trying to occupy his mind with the loss of his friend, but he could not get away from the feeling of great sadness it had caused him. Buddha may not show it on his face but deep down within, Buddha was truly hurt by the loss of Panthro. He could not get the image of Grune riding back into Thundera, alone.

Even with all the other obstacles that lay ahead of him this is what was really on Buddha's mind. With his hand on the Jungle Cat's accelerator, Buddha squinted his eyes and could see a bird flying high above them. It wasn't like any bird Buddha had ever seen. This bird's feathers were all blue. It was a piercing blue, like no color Buddha had scene on an animal before.

Bengali then shouted, "I know a shortcut to your Hall, it will cut out about a day of our travels".

"I told a friend I would meet him and his family back there a few days ago, the sooner we can get there the better", Buddha replied.

Buddha then noticed that the bird that was high above their heads had flown down and was flying next to the Jungle Cat.

"That's one fast bird" Buddha thought to himself seeing the bird match the racing speeding Jungle Cat move for move.

"When your finished losing this race to your bird friend, I will tell you the way", Bengali said.

Buddha then pushed the accelerator down to full speed while looking at the bird laughing to him and the Jungle cat propelled forward at a steadily increasing speed.

"So where's this shortcut?", Buddha asked.

"It's through the Badlands of the Jackalman", Bengali replied.

Buddha looked and the blue bird had stopped flying next to them. It had pulled itself up and seemed to watch the Jungle Cat speed away after hearing about their shortcut. Buddha could see the bird in the rear view mirror turning around and making its way back to where ever it had come from.

"Well that sounds promising", Buddha replied.

** End if Scene **

**Scene 2**

"Jackalman!" a voice could be heard yelling from behind a door.

"Get in here"! The voice continued to yell as the sound of crashing and breaking could be heard coming from the room as well.

The guard in front of the door was a Jackalman. When he heard the voice bellow, he shuttered and took a deep breath. For, he was about to head into the lair of Kaynar, the leader of these Jackalmen.

Kaynar, was not made leader because of his battle prowess or for his strategic endeavors. Kaynar simply ripped the leader before him to pieces. His people fear him. They know at any minute he could snap and they would become his target. Many of his followers love him, because he has no rules. If Kaynar decides its time to attack a village, he doesn't care what you do as long as his mission is successful. Kaynar cares nothing about his army. He doesn't even learn their names because he does not care if he never sees them again. Kaynar doesn't plan ahead to keep his army fed or cared for. He doesn't care. He gets what he needs and expects his army to do the same. This causes many of his people to grow closer and closer to Kaynar's mental state, due to dehydration and starvation.

The land now known as the Badlands of the Jackalmen, was not always a desolate wasteland. It was once a thriving savannah until Kaynar and his people made that area the base. The entire landscape quickly changed. Kaynar and his army turned the flourishing area to a land of death and decay. They showed no care for the land or its resources. They drained the land for everything it was worth and have left it a baron dessert.

The people of Third Earth very rarely travel through the Badlands because it is known that is Kaynar or the Jackals catch you in their land, you will end up being dinner for a pack of wild carnivores. While these vicious creatures patrol the Badlands in search for their next meal, they know not to speak out of line to Kaynar or to vocalize their hunger. The last jackal that questioned Kaynar's lead and instructed him that his people were hungry had his innards torn from his body and discarded outside of Kaynar's lair. Even though his fellow jackals were horrified by what they had just seen they wasted no time in getting their paws on the scraps of what was left of their fallen comrade.

This is why the Jackal outside of Kaynar's door was not excited to be called into the maniacal madman's lair. Not all return from within those walls.

The Jackalman opened the door and slowly peaked his head in. The room was dark. He could not see Kaynar, or much else. He pushed the door open more and exposed the room to light. He immediately heard chains moving and could see Kaynar's pets, Cro and Cuta. They were hyenas. Massive hyenas. These were the largest hyenas on Third Earth. They were as large as any of the big cats on the planet. They were vicious creatures. Both gnawing on bone until they saw the light. They now stood posed to attack growling. But their growls sounded like a maniacal laughter. It sounded this way because that is indeed what it was. Like their master,Kaynar, Cro and Cuta get so excited during a confrontation they can't help but laugh. That is all they can do. They enjoy it. They are just as crazy and vicious as their master so it was easy to see Kaynar's attraction to the psychotic creatures.

The Jackalman nervously looked for Kaynar. He could see Cro and Cuta, staring him down ready to hunt him and the only other thing he could see was Kaynar's throne. Cro and Cuta are found on either side of this monstrosity at all times. It is as if they are always standing guard over the structure.

The path leading to it is outlined in long bones leading to the base of the throne, which was made up of a mound of skulls. The base and back of the giant seat were laid out in bone length wise and tied together at the ends with twine. Along the top of the back of the seat is a row of various creatures' skulls. Each skull within it was a lit candle. The backside of the seat consists of random bones that are thrown together from his scraps and Cro and Cuta's scrapes. Bones stick out jaggedly all throughout the chair of death. Each armrest has a skull on its end with a lit candle on the inside. From that skull hangs the spine of a fallen enemy on each side.

The Jackalman could see this horrific site and yet could not see Kaynar.

"Sir" the Jackalman questioned.

Across the room, behind the chair, a curtain opened and the Jackalman could hear Kaynar smelling the air. Kaynar then began laughing hysterically. The Jackalman guard stood there not knowing what to do. He was confused by Kaynar's actions and began to fear for himself.

"2 things Jackalman" Kaynar said.

"Send a fleet of Scavengers to the North West to meet our guests", Kaynar instructed.

"Guests?" the Jackalman questioned.

Kaynar began laughing, "HAhAhAH, yes we are having more guests tonight" he exclaimed!

"The maiden is coming with us to great our guests, just in case they don't willingly accept my invitation." Kaynar explained.

"Yes sir, is that all?" the Jackalman asked.

"Oh yea, there is one more thing" Kaynar said.

"NEVER, MAKE ME YELL FOR YOU TWICE!" Kaynar yelled while he dropped a chain to the ground.

As soon as the Jackalman heard the chain hit the ground, he knew exactly what it was. It was the leash to Cro and Cuta. The Jackalman's eyes opened wide as he heard the blood curdling growls of the hyenas.

Kaynar began laughing hysterically as Cro and Cuta jumped on the Jackalman and knocked him to the ground and began attacking him and digging their teeth into him. Kaynar smelled the air once more amongst his laughing fit and settled himself down enough to say, "I...HAhaAH...Like...Cats...HAhAHhahAHA"

**END OF SCENE**

**Scene 3**

Buddha and Bengali slowed their pace across the badlands as it grew dark. The sound of the Jungle Cat speeding across the desolate landscape would travel for miles and alert any Jackalman in the area. They both stared vigilantly into the night, keeping their eyes peeled for the sign of trouble. But at the slower rate of speed they were traveling, their minds couldn't help but wander.

"So, tell me more about the Star of Thundera", Buddha said to Bengali who was holding on to the rear handles of the Jungle Cat.

"Bengali smiled and replied," For someone with such a insatiable thirst for knowledge, you don't share much of what you know with others".

Buddha remained quiet. Perplexed at Bengali's statement. But he also realized it was some what true. Buddha did not talk about himself. He did not share stories. He did not share information. He could talk for hours but reveal nothing about himself.

"I'll tell you more of the Star, but first you must tell me what brought you here", Bengali said as he stared into the darkness surrounding them.

"What brought me here? Mumm-ra and the Lizard army have brought me here. You know this." Buddha replied.

"No, that's what caused you to be here. What brought you to this? What brought you here?" Bengali questioned.

Buddha thought about what Bengali had asked him. He understood what he meant. He wanted to know what was going on in my life that has brought me to this. There had to be more to my story then a random journey to an area that meant certain death for something that probably doesn't exist. Buddha didn't share much with others. He sat driving, thinking if he was going to answer this question. While it is not something he normally would do, the rewards for the action deems it necessary. He will get more information of the Star of Thundera and possibly be able to actual have it in hand.

Buddha thought for a minute and said, "I suppose it started when I met a Thundercat named Panthro", Buddha began to recall the first time he met his former mentor and best friend.

It was a day like any other day in the Thunderian Marketplace. Packed with Cats buying and trading goods, supplies, and luxuries for their daily life but today it did seem to bit a bit busier then usual. There were cats everywhere. Times like this are prime times for pick pockets and other thieves to strike unknowing victims. This is NOT why Buddha was in the Marketplace. Buddha rarely was out in public in Thundera around these times. Tigers were not allowed within the city limits. If Tigers were caught within the city limits they were subject to imprisonment, public humiliation, and depending on what they were caught doing...death.

Panthro was in line out of the side of one of the fruit vendors, waiting for the Cat in front of him to get all of her fruit and kittens in order. Her cubs were running amok in the stand and she yelled as she placed her fruit with the cashier as he nervously watched the cubs running around the store and what damage they were doing.

That's when a Rhinosauran turned the corner and was walking on a mission. He stared forward bumping into Thunderians and other species as he made his way through the Marketplace. The Rhinosauran slammed into Panthro as he stormed passed him. As Panthro turned to say something to the Rhinosauran, the vendor said, "The usual Panthro?"

Panthro stared at the passing Rhinosauran and took a breath and turned around and replied to the vendor.

"Yeah, just the usual" Panthro said.

This is when a female Thunderian screamed. The Rhinosauran had grabbed her bag and she tried to fight for her bag but she was no match for the sheer size and strength of the Rhinosauran.

Panthro quickly turned his head and his eyes widened.

"The commotion had everyone's eyes focused on the two of them, and me", Buddha explained.

The Rhinosauran pushed the female cat and that is when Buddha quickly swept the legs of the Rhinosauran out from beneheath knocking him to the ground, hard. When the Rhinosauran hit the ground Buddha dropped both of his legs down on his chest then pulled his legs back and pushed himself forward kicking the Rhinosauran in the face knocking him out with one foot and using the other leg to push off and catch the falling Thunderian feline.

The female cat smiled at her hooded hero.

"Anything worth doing, is worth doing with style", Buddha said to the female Thunderian.

She was close enough that she could see the grin on Buddhba's face and his eyes. That's when the female cat asked, "Doesn't the hero get the girl?" as she pulled Buddha's hood down.

She saw that Buddha was a Tiger and immediately screamed and jumped up into the arms of Panthro who had made his way over to help the situation. She had screamed not out of fear but out of shock. A Tiger was the last thing she had expected to see when she pulled down that hood. But it was too late. Everyone in the Marketplace was now staring at the Tiger in the middle of the crowd.

Some began to yell and Buddha knew he had to get out of there. Buddha looked and he could see the Thunderian Guards making their way to the area. But there he stood face to face with Panthro. Panthro stuck his paw out in front of Buddha and said, "The names Panthro".

Upon seeing this, the female cat began yelling for the Thunderian Guard. "Over here!" the feline shouted.

Buddha explained "So, I grabbed Panthro's paw introduced myself and said I was sorry.

"Your sorry?" Why did you tell him you were sorry Bengali asked?

"For what I was about to do." Buddha answered

Buddha then grabbed onto Panthro's arm and pulled him forward. Since he caught Panthro off guard, Panthro pulled forward with ease. Buddha then jumped over him and used Panthro's back for leverage. He pushed off Panthro back to push himself forward to a pole he used to propel himself on to the rooftops. In doing this Buddha kicked Panthro directly into Thunderian Guard First Officer Bobcat, knocking both of them and the other guards to the ground.

The guards hurried to their feet and tried to lift Panthro to his but he kept pushing them off. They apologized over and over. Panthro was a higher-ranking officer in the Thunderian Army.

"We are sorry, sir" one of the Thunderian guards said.

"I'll get him, don't worry sir", First Officer Bobcat said to Panthro.

"Get him?" Panthro questioned.

"You saw what happened, the Rhinosauran is the criminal here", he continued.

"But the Tiger" first officer Bobcat said.

"You worry about the Rhinosauran, I'll handle the Tiger" Panthro replied.

**END OF SCENE**

**SCENE 4**

"Did you hear something?" Buddha asked Bengali as he slowed the Jungle Cat to a crawl.

"I think the darkness is getting to you my friend," Bengali replied as he looked through out the surrounding area for signs of what Buddha thought he heard.

"But then again, I can't see a thing" Bengali continued.

The two stopped and listened for a moment to see if they could hear anything. But it was silent, eerily silent. Neither of them could hear a sound.

"I think it's safe to say we are good" Bengali said as Buddha stared intently on the darkness around front of him, almost as if expecting to see something.

"So how much longer is this short cut anyway?" Buddha asked sarcastically.

Bengali growled and replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to go the speed of a Slothman".

Buddha turned and looked and Bengali and said, "Are you sure your not needed back at your rock cause I mean we're not that far".

"Hahahaha. I believe you were telling me what brought you here" Bengali replied.

"Oh yea, I lost my train of thought. I'm sorry" Buddha answered.

"The Cat named Panthro helped you get away in the Marketplace" Bengali quickly replied.

Buddha paused for a few seconds and said, "Thanks, friend" and continued on with his story.

"Disappearing from the Marketplace was easy. Disappearing is a quality that most Tigers share. The problem was that I planned on staying around Thundera for a while and now they are already on the look out for me. I laid low for the night but there was another problem. A few weeks before this, I had lost my ThunderClubs. They were my babies. So here I was am on the wanted list in Thundera and I'm weaponless. I was going to need a way to protect myself." Buddha explained.

That night Buddha had stayed in. Since the incident in the Marketplace, the Thunderian Guard has been on high alert as well as having more Cats on guard. Being on the streets or in the open would be a bad idea right now and Buddha knew this. So he went to sleep early that night and as he lay in bed he planned out what he would do the next day.

The first thing he had planned to do was to find a weapon. He could make a makeshift weapon easily, but he wanted a real weapon. Something that he would be able to use to defend himself in case he had another run in with the Thunderian Guard or even the Royal Thunderian Guard. The best place to find a weapon was the Marketplace. While returning to the scene of the crime is not a good idea, the large amount of Cats there would be Buddha's protection. He would be able to disappear in the crowd. It may have been a crazy plan, but it was his best plan.

Buddha awoke with the first light of the sun. While eager to put his plan in motion, he knew that this was not the optimum time to be in the Marketplace. It was too early. Most Cats were not out on the streets yet, if awake at all. So Buddha had to wait. He wanted the Marketplace to be filled with Thunderians doing the daily routines. It would be only an hour or so until so Buddha laid out a scroll. He was going to use this time to work on a design that he had been working on for some time. He always kept the paper on him in case he had an idea or had time to work on the design. This was his blue print to something he truly cared about it. He wouldn't 's anyone see it because "It wasn't finished yet". Or so Buddha replied to those who would ask. He would lose himself in thought over what he was writing, sometimes for hours. And that is what he did. He lost himself in the design until he looked at the Sun and knew it was time. He folded up the parchment, placed it in his pocket, put on his cloak, pulled the hood over his head and headed to the Thunderian Marketplace.

As Buddha walked through the crowds he looked over each and every one his eyes could see. He was on a mission. But was having little luck. The only weapons he was seeing belonged to the Thunderian Guardsmen who patrolled the Marketplace looking for him. He didn't want to risk a second run in with the Guards in just as many days. But as a last resort, Buddha had no problem disarming the first guard he saw and dealing with the situation as it played out. He wanted this to be a last resort but the longer he searched through the Marketplace it seemed as though the last resort was the only resort. That's when he saw what he was looking for.

Not far ahead was a Cat standing by the door of building. The Cat had his back to Buddha so Buddha could not see a face. He just saw a Big Cat. A Big Cat with a pair of red and blue claw ended nunchucks tucked in his belt behind his back. Nunchucks wouldn't have been Buddha's first choice but he figured worse case scenario he could rip them apart and have himself a new pair of Thunderclubs. It would be a simple bump and lift. The Cat wasn't paying attention at all. So, Buddha made his way through the crowd until he was only feet away from his soon to be victim. Without hesitation Buddha went to be his plan in motion.

He approached the Cat and as he got close "tripped" and bumped into the Big Cat, while simultaneously grabbing the pair of nunchucks and lifting off of him. But things did not go as planned. Immediately after being bumped the Cat turned, so quick it was uncanny, and grabbed Buddha by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"You picked the wrong Cat", the Cat said but now Buddha could see the face of the Cat he was trying to rob. It was Panthro.

"At least look at me when your going to try to steal from me" Panthro said as he ripped Buddha's hood down.

As soon as Panthro saw it was Buddha he threw him through the door of the building he was standing in front of.

Buddha picked himself off the ground, still stunned at what just happened. That was the last thing he was expecting. As he looked around at his surrounding he saw that he was in a Dojo. Panthro had been doing his daily work out regimen and took a break when Buddha had approached him. Now Buddha really didn't know what to expect.

"You have 3 choices", Panthro said.

"1. I throw you in a cell myself.

2. You walk out that door and if I see you in my city again, you're gonna have to deal with me"

"And three?" Buddha smugly asked.

"3. You and me, right now. If I win, I decide" Panthro replied.

"And if I win" Buddha asked.

Panthro laughed as if he found the idea of Buddha winning comical then said, "If you win, I never saw you and this never happened."

"Oh Panthro, but here's the thing." Buddha said as he began to smile.

"You CAN'T see me" Buddha continued you as he jumped towards the wall of the Dojo and disappeared from sight. Buddha may be a rare Tiger, but a Tiger none-the-less.

Panthro then turned his head back violently like he was struck. The once again to the opposite side before being thrown back by the force of the Buddha's invisible attacks.

"Haha okay, you want to play that way, we'll play that way" Panthro said. He then grabbed a piece of cloth that was part of a decorative wall hanging, and ripped it. He took the cloth, covered his eyes and got back on his feet.

"Let's do this" Panthro taunted.

Panthro didn't need to see his enemies to fight them. He was a highly skilled martial artist, possibly the highest skilled of all the Cats in Thundera. He was just as deadly without his vision as he was with it.

Buddha tried to jump at and strike Panthro but Panthro grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. The impact caused Buddha to be visible again but he then swept Panthro's legs our from under him like he did to the Rhinosauran the day before. But Panthro recovered immediately and jumped right back to his feet.

"Don't you have any other moves", Panthro asked, taunting Buddha.

"I got a few" Buddha answered as he kicked Panthro's leg to the side and rolled and jumped through Panthro's legs. Buddha then quickly jumped up struck Panthro in the side and wrapped his one arm under his chin and his other arm to the side of his head. Panthro was deadly, but he wouldn't be deadly if he were asleep. Buddha's plan was to choke him out and he had him exactly where he wanted him.

Panthro stood un-phased by Buddha's hold on him and chuckled. Panthro then jumped back and fell to the floor dropping all of his body weight directly on top of Buddha.

Buddha laid on the ground with the wind knocked out him and his arms out, clearly in pain from Panthro's counter.

"You should add some candy fruit to your diet" Buddha said.

Panthro had already been up and standing waiting for Buddha. He had pulled out his nunchucks and began spinning them and said "Get up".

Buddha looked at the now armed Panthro and said "Seems a bit one sided, don't you think"

Panthro then pulled a long axe, the same axes the guards carry, off the wall and threw it at Buddha.

"Better?" Panthro questioned.

Buddha turned the axe around and put the metal end of the ground. He then picked his foot up and slammed it into the axe breaking off the axe part. After that he took the stick that was left and broke it over his knee giving him two fighting sticks.

He began showing off his abilities with the sticks and Panthro just rolled his eyes. Buddha continues his skill show and began running towards Panthro and leaped at him with the fighting sticks pointed right at him. Panthro quickly turned the claw end of his nunchuck and pointed it to the floor. Marbles began covering the floor around him. Right where Buddha was about to land.

Buddha landed right on the marbles and was unable to stay on his feet. He went down and he went down hard. Before he could open his eyes Panthro was above him with his nunchucks pointed on either side of Buddha's head.

"You're a good fighter. You have a lot to learn but you're good." Panthro said. He continued, "Tell you what, I will let you decide. 1 and 2 remain the same. But option 3 has changed. Choice 3 is, you will show up here tomorrow morning, same time, and you'll start to really learn how to fight."

Panthro removed his nunchucks from the side of Buddha's head and started walking out of the Dojo. "If I don't see you here tomorrow, I better not see you in Thundera again", Panthro said as he walked out.

"So wait, not only did this Cat Panthro beat you but he let you decide" Bengali said. "Sounds like you lucked out that day my friend", he continued.

Then, out of the silence of night, arose a loud noise. It was the sounds of engines running and they were approaching Buddha and Bengali's position quickly.

Bengali growled and said "look's like we have company."

"Hold on!" Buddha yelled to Bengali. "We are going to have a run in with Scavengers!"

**END OF SCENE**

**Scene 5**

The lights of the Scavengers, the Jackalmen were driving, lit up the barren terrain. The Jackalmen were closing in and they were closing in fast.

The Jackalmen stationed on the weapons turrets, of the Scavengers that were equipped with them, began firing at the Jungle Cat.

Bengali growled and began to swing the objects that hung from his hammer in front of it to return fire with his energy blasts. With the first shot he missed. The Scavenger he aimed at was too fast. It was able to avoid t he blast by maneuvering around. The second shot had the same result.

"Can't you keep this blasted thing any steadier", Bengali yelled down to Buddha.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to slow down" Buddha questioned while engaging the targeting mechanism.

"Well if you're not going to hit them then I am" Buddha yelled back to Bengali.

The targeting mechanism positioned itself and Buddha began locking onto the surrounding Scavengers. But then from the opposite side came Scroungers racing across the badlands. The Scroungers did not offer much in armor or protection for the drivers because they were 2 wheeled vehicles. But what they lacked in protection they made up for in speed. Buddha heard them approaching and tried to retarget the energy blaster but the Scroungers were too fast. They were able to bridge the gap between them and the Jungle Cat in seconds. Each of the Jackals, piloting the Scroungers, carried in hand a bottle with flames coming off the top.

The first Scrounger that was closing enough to throw on of these bottles at the Jungle Cat was able to avoid being shot but the energy blaster and set his eyes on the Jungle Cat. As the Jackal lifted his arm, he was struck by a blue energy blast from Bengali's Hammer.

"Bout time you made yourself useful" Buddha yelled to his fellow tiger.

By this time, the Scavengers were right on the Jungle Cat's tail but the Scroungers had passed the Jungle Cat and started setting the path in front of them ablaze. Buddha quickly turned the wheel of the Jungle Cat to try to avoid them but in every direction he turned was an inferno.

The turrets from the Scavengers were hitting the Jungle Cat directly and what seemed to be non-stop.

"What are they doing, shooting rocks at us or something. What are they hitting us with?" Buddha yelled back to Bengali.

Bengali turned his head just in time to see a Scavenger turret pointed directly at him. It began to fire and Bengali quickly turned his head and raised the Hammer in front of him. He could feel the vibrations of the Hammer from taking the direct hits. As soon as he felt the vibration stop he turned his head back around and threw the Hammer directly at the turret. The Hammer struck the turret causing and explosion that knock the Jackal off the vehicle and made the Scavenger lose control and trash into another Scavenger close by. The Hammer returned to Bengali's hand and turned it to see what exactly the turrets were firing. He grabbed ahold of the small object and pulled it from his Hammer.

"Bone" Bengali yelled to Buddha.

"Uh what", Buddha yelled back, confused at why Bengali was yelling the word "teeth".

"They're firing sharpened bone", Bengali explained.

"This is a fantastic short-cut. Let me guess next we are going to cut through the River of Despair next" Buddha said sarcastically as he tried to maneuver through the growing flames that engulfed surrounding area.

"You may want to hold on, because they are leading us somewhere and something tells me its not going to be good when we get to where ever that is" Buddha said to Bengali, as he had no choice but to follow the only path that was not covered in fire.

Bengali gripped the Hammer of Thundera and started to bring his arm back but then the very ground of the Badlands crumbled beneath them. The Jungle Cat fell. There was no driving around it. Third Earth it-self opened below them. The Jungle Cat crashed to the surface below, along with it, Buddha and Bengali. All three were covered in debris. Buddha crawled out of the Jungle Cat as Bengali pulled himself out of the rock and dirt that covered him. The two got themselves back on their feet and looked around them. There were bars surrounding them in a circle. On the other side of the bars, Scavengers and Scroungers drove slamming against the bars, laughing and howling. It was trap that the two literally, fell right into.

Bengali and Buddha looked above them to see that they had fallen a good distance. They were not jumping out of this hole. Bengali gripped the Hammer of Thundera once again and was about to swing it to propel himself out of the dungeon, when Kaynar appeared above.

"How nice of you to drop in, HahAHahahAHhAhah" Kaynar said followed by hysterical laughter.

Bengali pulled his arm back but before he could throw it forward, a whip wrapped around his wrist.

"It's nice to have friends in low places, like the Molemaster here" Kaynar said.

"Besides, if you try to do anything with that little Hammer, tool boy, this lovely fair maiden will just absolutely lose her head. HaHAhAHAhAHAHAhAhA" Kaynar said as one of the Jackals pushed a woman to him. Kaynar then pushed the polearm weapon to her throat and began laughing once again.

"Go ahead and hand your weapons to my vertically challenged little friends there, and we can start getting ready for dinner" Kaynar said with a demented look in his eye.

Bengali threw his Hammer to the feet of one of the molemen that approached him. He could hear them mutter something as they walked but it did not seem like they were talking to him, or anyone for that matter.

Buddha knew he had no choice. He had to do what the maniacal Kaynar instructed him to do. Not for his sake, but for the maiden. While Buddha looked up he could see the maiden struggle. She was not sitting still and accepting what was happening. She was a warrior and was struggling with every ounce she had. But she could not release herself. The more she struggled the deeper Kaynar pushed the spear into her throat. So, Buddha threw his sectional staff to the ground.

"HAhahHAHAahaHA" Kaynar laughed and pushed the maiden down into the hole. he turned his back and then walked away.

Buddha jumped and caught the maiden, preventing her from crashing down to the rocks below and inflicting further injury.

"Get off of me!" the maiden shouted.

Buddha put her down and turned his head, only to see the elbow of the Molemaster directly in front of his face. The Molemaster elbow connected with Buddha's face, knocking him unconscious. The Molemen quickly ran towards him, lifting him and carrying him off, while the Jackals pushed Bengali and the maiden along with weapons to their backs.

**End of Scene**

**Scene 6**

Kaynar and the Jackalmen took Buddha, Bengali and the maiden to the Jackalmen's camp. The three were shackled to the walls of= three different sides of the room.

Bengali growled and asked "Why do you have us here?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here" Kaynar said excitedly. He then pulled out a paper and showed it to them all.

"Does this picture make me look fat" Kaynar asked laughing.

The paper he had pulled out and unrolled was a WANTED poster from Dog City. It read " For crimes against the people of Dog City, theft, and the most heinous of all the chargers; the murder of 3 members of the Royal Court and the Princess"

Kaynar laughed and replied "We're having you for dinner of course. HaHAHAhaHAhaha" He said and licked his lips.

"You with the hands, I wouldn't try doing that thing that you do with the Hammer coming back to your hand" Kaynar instructed. He continues, "To make sure you don't get any ideas, I set up a little demonstration."

Kaynar walked to the area the maiden was chained and unchained her and threw her to Jackalmen that were standing guard in the room behind him. These Jackalmen were armed with their newest weapons, one a sectional staff, the other a bow and arrow. Kaynar placed the Hammer on a metal plate that made a clicking noise when the weight of the Hammer was fully on it. The plate was on a table next to where the maiden was chained.

"Watch carefully, I'm only doing this once and there may be a quiz later...HAhaha" Kaynar said. He then pushed the Hammer of Thundera of the plate to the floor. The very second the weight of the Hammer was off the plate, a metal door with spears, sharpened bone, and jagged sharp metal come falling from the ceiling and crashed against the wall where the maiden was chained.

"Oh and same thing will happen if she moves from this spot" Kaynar said.

The Jackalmen handed the maiden back to Kaynar and began pulling the mechanical metal nightmare off the wall and re-rigging the deathtrap up.

"Get your hands off of me, canine", the maiden demanded and she continued to struggle.

"That's no way to treat your host!" Kaynar yelled. He pushed the maiden against the wall, where the trap had slammed, and the Jacklamen re-shackled her into place. When he stepped away the maiden, both Bengali and Buddha heard a click.

"Now you little kitties hang in there, it's almost dinner time HAhahAhahAhAHAhahaHA" Kaynar said as he walked out of the room, followed by the Jacklmen who slammed the door closed behind them.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there" Buddha said to the maiden.

"I don't need your help cat, just like I didn't need it back when you let yourself get captured" the maiden replied.

Bengali growled and said, "Let ourselves get captured? That madman was going to kill you."

"I am a Warrior Maiden, I don't need help from any animal" the Warrior Maiden responded.

"Alright, Warrior Maiden. How are you getting yourself out of this one" Buddha asked smugly.

"My name is Nayda. If I could just get to my bow and arrows, I would be able to get all of us out of here" she replied.

"Oh yea? Well, let me give you a hand with that", Buddha said as he slipped the shackles off of his wrists.

"How do you keep doing that?" Bengali questioned.

"You have your secrets, and I have mine" Buddha answered as he unlocked the shackles from Bengali's wrists.

"Think you can get that Metal Death trap disabled while I go get something that belongs to me" Buddha said to Bengali.

Bengali replied, "Go" as he started looking at the trap to see how exactly it worked.

Buddha slowly opened the door and peaked into the adjacent to where they were. Seeing that the coast was clear Buddha slowly moved forward into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'll have you out of here in no time" Bengali reassured Nayda.

"I told you, I don't need your help. As long as your friend brings me my bow, I won't need help", Nayda replied.

"Why are you so angry towards us" Bengali asked. "We have done nothing to you, your safety has been our concern since you have seen you" he continued.

"You have done nothing to me?!" Nayda said angrily, raising her voice.

"The Warrior Maidens, at one time, were at the top of the food chain. We lived peacefully among the other species that call Third Earth home, until the day of the crash. The Warrior Maidens came to the aid of those that survived and what did we get?! We were driven to the highest trees of Third Earth, while the felines took the best lands for themselves and the other animal races spread across Third Earth. They spread to the ;and, sea, air, and even underground. While doing this, they left next to nothing for the original inhabitants of this planet." Nayda explained.

She continued, "With the help of the Birdmen, that separated themselves from the others at the time of the crash due to a difference in beliefs, we created the Treetop Kingdom. Unlike the Birds of Avista, these Birdsmen did not believe technology was the way of the future. They wanted simpler times. They believed technology was one of the causes of what brought them to Third Earth to begin with and wanted nothing to do with it."

"We needed each other to survive" Nayda said. "The Birdmen use their brains to fix problems. They are smart. They always have been. They are some of the smartest inhabitants of Third Earth. But they are also weak. Their bodies are fragile. That's where we came in. We, Warrior Maidens, are skilled, strong, brave and loyal and are now the protectors of the Birdmen and the Treetop Kingdom", Nayda explained.

A crashing sound could be heard from close by. Bengali quickly turned his head to the door to make sure they were not going to have any uninvited guests. The door did not open, so Bengali went back to trying to disarm the trap. Then to both Nayda and Bengali's surprise the door flew open and one of the Jackalman came crashing through it. The Jacklaman hit the ground and lifted his head but immediately dropped it. He was knocked unconscious. Buddha walked through the door with sectional staff in hand and Nayda's bow on his shoulder. He placed the bow next to Nayda and said, "Alright let's see what you got."

"Get my hands free and you will see what I will do to Kaynar" Nayda replied.

"I thought you said you just needed you bow" Buddha said with a smile on his face.

Nayda looked at Bengali and asked, "Are all Cats as arrogant as this one?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help" Buddha replied while Bengali laughed to himself.

"Alright, I'm done waiting" Buddha said as he stepped in front of Nayda. He then turned and looked at Bengali and asked, "How fast are you?"

"Fast" Bengali replied.

Buddha then slammed the claw end of his sectional staff into Nayda's restraints and the door began to swing down. Bengali stuck his hand out and the Hammer of Thundera came right to him. Just as quickly as the Hammer flew to him, he threw it towards the falling door. The Hammer struck the door with such force it slammed into the wall across the room.

"You can open your eyes now" Nayda said to Buddha, who was standing in front of her with his shoulder up and eyes closed as he prepared for the impact of the jagged metal. Buddha then opened one eye and looked around the area, and then opened both and relaxed.

"Your faster then I thought" Buddha said to Bengali.

"I'm faster than I thought too" Bengali replied.

Nayda picked up her quiver and put it around her shoulder. She then grabbed her bow and said, "If you want to get out of here, follow me."

**End of Scene**

**Scene 7**

Nayda lead the way through the door and out into the room Buddha had ventured out in early to retrieve his and Nayda's weapons. Buddha and Bengali followed the Warrior Maiden close behind. As they walked through the room, to the right of them they saw the Jackalman that Buddha had encountered in there. The Jackalman was on the ground still on conscious. He had a wooden barrel around him and it appeared that he head and shoulders were protruding from the bottom of the barrel. Buddha had slammed the barrel down over his head and left him confined within it. As they passed him Bengali turned and looked at Buddha and asked "really?"

"What?" Buddha replied through his laughter.

"So, how do we get out of here Nayda" Bengali asked.

"This dungeon is below the Kaynar's private den. We make our way through and his den leads right to their main compound. In one of these two places, that's where we will find Kaynar." Nayda answered.

"How do you know your way around here so well?" Buddha asked as the 3 crept through the lower level of the den.

"I have been here for days" Nayda replied. "They have moved me through here quite often. They would lead me to outside and have me join them while they feasted. So, I could see the fate that awaited me. The Jackalmen, Kaynar especially, like to play with their food before they eat it." She continued.

"Have you been alone?" Bengali asked.

"Luckily, yes. I don't know what happened exactly, but I woke up on the ground below the Treetop Kingdom surrounded by Jackalmen and they brought me here." Nayda answered.

"You have no idea how you got on the ground?" Buddha asked.

"Not exactly. I was with my sister and several other Warrior Maidens. A blood thirsty, barbian named Addicus, a Monkian, lead a Monkian hunting party into the Kingdom. He first targeted the Treetops because the birds were easy prey for the savage. But then we encountered us on one of his excursions. We were finally able to track him. While we did what we could do defeat him, it was only my sister, Willa, and I and he was able to escape. Since that day he has been bringing in other Monkians with him to hunt, not only the birds but us as well. The Monkians he brings with him are hand picked by Addicus himself. He only chooses the most cruel and vicious Monkians to join him. But on his last trip in, we had them right where we wanted them. We had teams of Warrior Maidens waiting for them. As they came, we were able to take them out one by one. This enraged Addicus and he began killing his own people. He kept saying that they were not worthy to call themselves Monkians, nor were they worthy enough to stand along side him in battle. After he disposed of his elite group, he turned his attention to us. He came at us with an intensity we have never seen before. He was a monstrous brute. We had him outnumbered but he was quickly evening the odds, taking out Warrior Maiden after Warrior Maiden. My sister and I had a plan, I was to sneak behind him and distract him, while Willa, used the new arrows she had developed. That's what I did. As I approached him, as he fought off the others, I was about to strike him when out of nowhere I felt something grab my leg. It was Addicus. He used to foot too grab me and throw me against a tree. I landed on a branch and as my eyes closed I saw my sister's arrows strike him. He went down. The Warrior Maidens had him where they wanted him. But that is all I saw. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. When I passed out, I must have fallen from the tree branch I was on, all the way to the ground. The Treetop Kingdom ends close to the outskirts of the Badlands and the Jackalmen found me." Nayda explained.

The three quickly stopped. The heard the noise of someone approaching them. It was a Jackalman walking through the tunnel that was about to intersect with the one they were in. The Jackalman walked passed the tunnel and Buddha jumped on top of him knocking him to the ground. Buddha took the ends of his sectional staff and crossed them across the Jackalman's neck.

"Where's Kaynar?" Buddha asked as he pushed up on the staff, making the Jackalman's neck push.

"He's out in the main center, just let me go! I want nothing to do with you or that mental Madman!" the Jackalman exclaimed.

Buddha got back to his feet and pulled the center of the sectional staff, pulling both ends out of the ground.

"Go" Buddha instructed.

The Jackalman got up and ran down the tunnel. Nayda reached back into her arrow quiver and pulled one out that had a rounded, weighted end on it. She pulled the string of her bow back and fired in the direction of the Jackalman hitting him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Bengali and Buddha looked at Nayda with their eyes wide open in disbelief of what she had just done.

"He will be fine. He will wake up with a headache. Kaynar, on the other hand, will be much more severe. Besides, we can't trust that he won't warn Kaynar of us." Nayda said.

"She's right" Buddha said.

"But that doesn't make hitting him from behind after we told him to go, right." Bengali said.

Buddha was about to reply when he saw something out of the corner of his eye in the room that they had passed. He stopped, looked and proceeded into the room.

"Where are you going?" Bengali asked.

"I don't have time for this, you two are on your own from this point. I'm going after Kaynar." Nayda said.

Buddha wasn't listening to either of them. He couldn't care less what the two of them were saying. Something caught his eye that he knew he had seen before. Most of the item was covered under random debris. But there was one piece exposed. It was the end piece. Buddha moved the debris that was covering it off until the whole item was exposed. Buddha had known he had seen it before. It was the Thunderscope, an item that used to be within the Hall of Omens. The Thunderscope was used by the first Thundercats on the Third Earth. It was created to help find Thunderian items that were lost in the crash. The Thunderscope also had the ability to find Thunderians. The Jackalmen must have come across a Lizard that had taking it in their attack of Thundera/

Buddha grabbed the Thunderscope but immediately after moving it he saw a symbol carved into the table that it was sitting. It was a "K". Buddha's eyes opened wide and he began to run for the door. Bengali had followed Buddha and was making his way through the door. Buddha tackled Bengali out of the room. As Buddha jumped, the room started to explode. But that was not all. It triggered explosions all through out the den and the Jackalmens compound. They could feel the explosions shake the ground. The ceilings of the den began to cave in. Buddha and Bengali raced through the tunnel leading upwards. The fire and explosions did not stop. The two could see the flames engulfing the camp on the outside. They ran towards the outside but the explosion continued around them. Bengali grabbed Buddha's arm and swung the Hammer of Thundera to propel the both of them out of the tunnel. He got them out in the nick of time because as they reached the outside the explosions within the tunnel intensified causing the entire thing to cave in.

The Jackalmen were running frantically amongst the camp trying to collect items they have gathered while using this as their camp, and save what they could.

Through the flames Kaynar saw Buddha and Bengali and shouted, "The first to bring me their heads gets first choice of dwellings in our new home, THUNDERA!"

**End of Scene**

**Scene 8**

After hearing Kaynar's words about the Jackalmen's soon to be new home, Thundera, the Jackalmen all stopped what they were doing. This was the first time Kaynar had an order that would actually benefit the Jackalmen. Thundera could be a REAL home for them and not this desolate desert. Relocating to Thundera, meant the Jackalmen had a possibility to become the highest on the food chain. They would never need to worry about a dwelling again. They could rebuild the city, as they wanted to be protected against enemies as the Thundercats once were. This is what the Jackalmen have wanted for as long as they could remember and this was their chance.

All eyes were on Buddha and Bengali. The two saw the same look in each of the Jackalmen's eyes that they saw in Kaynar. Even though the flames and explosions continued around the camp, the Jackalmen didn't even flinch. And all at once, ran at Buddha and Bengali.

Buddha looked at Bengali and said "Once again, great shortcut."

Bengali growled and threw his Hammer at the oncoming Jackalmen. He threw it on a curve, and the Hammer of Thundera struck 3 Jackalmen knocking them to the ground but through the flames came more of the deranged Jackals.

The 2 cats ran at the Jackalmen and closed the gap, fighting them through the blazing inferno. Buddha fought off two of the Jackalmen at the same time and when one fell another came flying through the flames. The Jackalmen were fighting as a pack. The Jackalman had landed on Buddha's back and had his arm around Buddha's neck. Buddha could not get him off so he decided to do the only thing he could do, jump back first onto the ground.

Bengali saw Buddha struggling with the Jackalman and saw Buddha run towards the mountain that was the behind them and run up the side. He saw what Buddha was trying to do. Bengali grabbed the Hammer and the second the Jackalman hit the ground, slammed the Hammer of Thundera against the ground causing all the Jackalmen in the area to fall to the ground. The force sent a shock wave through the ground that reached Buddha and the Jackalman clinging to his back. The impact of the ground combined with the force of the Hammer caused the Jackalman to release his grip and Buddha slammed his head back into the Jackalman's, knocking him out.

Kaynar saw this and attack Bengali from behind. Kaynar knocked Bengali to the ground and began clawing at his back, ripping it apart. Buddha came running to Bengali's aid and tackled Kaynar off of him. Buddha was on top of Kaynar and pulled his arm back to strike him, he was then tackled by a Jackalmen. Buddha quick flipped the Jackalman off of him and while the Jackalman was in the air, Bengali had shot an energy blast directly at him, sending him deeper into the inferno.

Buddha and Bengali stood back to back fighting off the Jackalmen as they jumped through the flames at them. They would attack and jump back into the flames and others would jump through. Kaynar used this tactic as well. He fought both Bengali and Buddha but would jump back into the coverage of the flames and let the other Jackalmen jump in and out. It was chaos. The two didn't know who they were fighting or where they were coming from. They tried to look through the flames but they could only see so much.

Kaynar then jumped from the flames and struck Buddha in the face. The two went blow for blow but while they were fighting Buddha, the flames directly behind them seem to settle a bit. It was no longer a wall of fire. It was constant flame but not as heavy. Buddha was able to see Nayda in the distance, pointing her bow directly at Kaynar. She was not using an arrow that had a rounded, weighted end. It was an arrowhead.

Buddha fought Kaynar off, blocking two punches and then did a flip to be on the other side of Kaynar. As he did this, Nayda had released the arrow and it was coming directly for them. Buddha landed on his feet and leaned back out of the way of the incoming arrow, so it would not hit him but he also grabbed the arrow in mid arrow. Kaynar turned around to see Buddha grab the arrow from mid-flight, saving Kaynar's life.

Then Kaynar said, "Never do a favor for a favor. HAhahHAhAhAha". He then head-butted Buddha and struck him in the center of his chest sending Buddha back into the flames.

"Those who fight and run away, yadda yadda yadda hahAHAhAhAahaha" Kaynar then said. He then ran off towards the mountain that was behind them and made his way up it.

The Jackalmen's attack was relentless. They continued their attack on Buddha and Bengali. But Bengali saw Kaynar heading to the top of the mountain and was not going to let him get away. Buddha saw Bengali looking right at Kaynar and he knew what he was going to do. Buddha jumped towards Bengali and as Bengali swung the Hammer forward, propelling him towards Kaynar, Buddha used the claws on his sectional staff to hold on to Bengali's back as they flew towards the mountain. They were within seconds of reaching Kaynar and Buddha used the claws to throw himself forward and higher into the air. Bengali was on target and hit Kaynar directly, sending him into the air. As Kaynar went up in the air, Buddha was coming down and landed on top of Kaynar. This pushed Kaynar downwards and the two were now falling to the ground. Buddha continued his assault on Kaynar striking him as they fell. They two fell closer and closer to the ground and Buddha grabbed both ends of his sectional staff and slammed them into Kaynar's chest as the hit the ground. Kaynar was down and unconscious. He was not getting up from the combination of Bengali's strike with the Hammer and Buddha's barrage of strikes and the impact with the ground.

Seeing Kaynar's defeat. The Jackalmen ran off into the night. The cowardly nature shown through once their leader was defeated.

"You have to see this" Bengali yelled down to Buddha.

Buddha made his way up to where Bengali was on the mountain side, he knew Kaynar was not going to be moving for awhile but still tied him with ropes that were hanging on the side of one of the still standing dwelling.

"Do you suppose this is what Kaynar had planned the whole time" Bengali questioned as he looked down to the flames below.

Buddha looked down and saw what Bengali was talking about. The fires that had been burning, when looked from above, were in the shape of a "K" surrounded by a circle.

"No, Kaynar didn't plan this. But I know who did" Buddha replied.

"Congratulations Bengali, we passed the first trap of Baron Karnor" Buddha said.

**End of Scene**

**Scene 8**

Kaynar had been defeated, the Jackalmen were dispersed, Buddha and Bengali were able to free Nayda, Buddha had found the Thunderscope, the Jungle Cat had been destroyed, and Baron Karnor let them know he was one step ahead of them.

"Any sign of Nayda?" Bengali asked.

"No, she must be on her way back to the Treetop Kingdom. But something tells me that is not the last we will see of her or the Warrior Maidens." Buddha replied.

"I'm sorry about the Jungle Cat, you seemed pretty attached to that." Bengali added.

"Between the two of us we will be able to rebuild it in no time once we are back in Thundera. Besides, I have a design for something else that I have been wanting to build for a long time." Buddha answered.

Buddha then started looking around the area to see if the Jackalmen had left behind any Scavengers, for the two to use to get back to Thundera and to take Kaynar to Dog City where he is a wanted criminal.

"There's one over here." Bengali yelled.

The two inspected the Scavenger to see if it was operational and if they would be able to start it and drive it. The Scavenger started right up on the first try.

"Maybe this is a sign for good things to come." Bengali said trying to be optimistic.

Buddha was behind the Scavenger, chaining a board to drag behind it. He pulled on the chains and it was sturdy. He and Bengali then carried the still unconscious Kaynar to the board, placed him on it, and chained him down to it. The two jumped into the Scavenger and began driving towards Dog City. Buddha was still getting used to driving the Scavenger. They were fast. Faster then he expected. But he got the hang of it pretty quick. With the speed of the Scavenger they would get to Dog City in no time.

The two had been driving for awhile in silence. Both were still letting everything that just happened to them sink in.

Bengali then decided to break the silence. "You never finished your story earlier." Bengali mentioned. "About you and the Thundercat named Panthro", he added.

"Oh that's right." Buddha said, rolling his eyes hoping that Bengali would not have remembered considering the night they just had.

"He had just defeated you, in the Dojo, and had given you 3 options" Bengali reminded Buddha.

"You have quite the memory." Buddha said.

"It's my job." Bengali said smiling.

Buddha took a minute and thought back to the time that seemed like it was lifetime's ago.

"That night was like any other night for Panthro. He went to sleep and woke up at his usual time and started his daily routine. At the usual time he had made his way to the Dojo. It was early. Panthro was usually one of few Thunderians out in Thundera around this time. He liked to train early. He trained for hours, so he needed to get an early start. Panthro approached the Dojo door and slid it open. As he walked in he was shocked. There was a Cat in the training Dojo before him. This never happened. NEVER." Buddha explained.

He then stopped because Dog City was just ahead. Buddha and Bengali drove directly into the city. The wanted signs that Kaynar had shown them earlier where all over the city. Buddha had been familiar with Dog City. He had spent some time there in his past and he knew exactly where he had to take Kaynar. He had to go to a place called "The Pit" and deliver him to the "Pitmaster - Dobo"

Due to its small size the Scavenger was able to maneuver through the streets of Dog City with ease. The two pulled directly out front of the coliseum known as "The Pit". There arrival was no surprise. The Dogs had been watching the Scavenger since it entered Dog City. When Scavengers were around, that meant Jackalmen were around.

As soon as the Scavenger stopped teams of Dogs stormed our of the Pit and t he surrounding area to completely surround the vehicle.

"Easy there puppies. We are on your side" Buddha said.

The Dog named Dobo, the Pitmaster, then stood in front of Bengali and Buddha. That is the wrong type of vehicle to be driving in this City, Cat.

"I know, but we have something for you" Buddha replied. Buddha and Bengali then walked to the back of the vehicle where they had Kaynar restrained to the board being dragged the entire way.

Dobo so the restrained Kaynar and ordered his men to help unchain the board from the Scavenger.

"I suppose you would like your reward." Dobo then said.

"Keep it." Buddha replied.

"What were his crimes?" Bengali asked.

"This despicable Jackal, not only lead Jackalmen into Dog City to pillage it for jewels and gold but he also mutilated the King's daughter." Dobo answered.

"The King's love for his daughter was so great that he went to the ends of Third Earth to spoil her with riches. His proudest acquisition for her was the Diamond of El-Dara. The diamond was the largest diamond known to exist on Third Earth. The diamond is also believed to be the only known "perfect" diamond in existence. The King gave this diamond to his daughter after having it set into an necklace. She never took this necklace off. When Kaynar lead the Jackalmen to Dog City, he went right for the King's daughter. By the time, we reached her chambers it was too late. Kaynar had ripped her limb from limb. The only Dog that survived the attack was her nursemaid. She informed us that the Princess refused to take the necklace off and hand it over to Kaynar. The Princess said "Over my dead body" and Kaynar looked at her growled and said "With pleasure" before attacking her, laughing hysterically the whole time. He continued his attack long after she had died. He didn't stop there. Before he took the necklace from the lifeless princess, he decapitated her." Dobo said.

Dobo then instructed his Dogs to take Kaynar to the holding cells.

"hAhahHAhAhAhAhHAhahHAahAHAH" Kaynar began laughing they took him to their underground cells.

"What are your names" Dobo asked.

"Buddha" Buddha answered.

"And I'm Bengali" Bengali replied.

"I heard what happened to Thundera. I'm sorry for your loss. Because of what you have done for us here, you are welcome here."

"Thanks but we are heading back to Thundera" Buddha replied.

"Well thank you, for bringing the psychopath to justice. Be safe on your journey my friends" Dobo said to Buddha and Bengali who were getting back inside the Scavenger.

"If you need us, we will be at the Hall of Omens." Bengali said to Dobo.

"And if you need us, you know where to find us" Dobo replied.

Buddha started the Scavenger and he and Bengali began their journey, once again, for the Hall of Omens. As they left Dog city Bengali looked at Buddha and asked. "So, the Cat in the Dojo when Panthro showed up, it was you?"

"Yeah, it was." Buddha said remembering the time like it was yesterday.

As he turned around to face Panthro, he tied a cloth around the top of his head, looked at Panthro and said, "Let's do this".

**End of Scene**

**Scene 9 - BONUS SCENE**

As the Scavenger headed out of the city, Dobo watched from high above his personal viewing area of the Pit. Dobo then ordered one of his men into to the room.

"Now that we have Kaynar in custody, go around the city and remove all the wanted posters." Dobo instructed.

"Yes sir." The Dog responded.

"But when you take those posters down, replace them with this one." Dobo said as he handed the Dog a new poster to hang up all over the city.

The poster was for the latest gladiator in "The Pit". This poster would attract much attention within Dog City. For what Dog, did not want to see a female Cat battle for her life.

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
